


Sitting on the Floor

by evilwriter37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean actually talks about feelings, Friendship/Love, Gen, Old pictures, sitting behind a counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Just a little drabble of what could have happened after the end of 12x02.





	

Castiel stood in the threshold of the kitchen, gave a glance around the room. He had left the Winchester brothers alone to eat and reunite with their mother, but now he was searching for Dean. Recalling the phone conversation they had had a while ago on the subject of Mary Winchester, he was wondering how he was doing with all this.

The kitchen appeared to be empty of life forms, the only occupants a couple of beer bottles on the counter. Cas was about to turn to go, but then saw a familiar hand snake up, grab one of the bottles, and pull it down.

"Dean?" Cas called out, fully stepping into the kitchen and then around to the counter. And of course there he was, two empty bottles beside him and the third in his hand and going towards his mouth, old-looking pictures spread out before him.

Dean took a swig from the bottle, put it down beside him with a clink. “Yeah, Cas?” He didn’t look at him and he sounded strange. Not upset necessarily; more like confused and solemn.

“I thought you only drank like this when you were upset,” the angel commented. He sat down on the floor beside Dean without invitation, knowing that he didn’t need one.

Dean just huffed in response and took another drink. He still hadn’t turned his head to acknowledge him.

Castiel couldn’t always understand why Dean drank like this. The few times Cas had gotten drunk in his very long life, he had not liked it. Sure, it felt great when he was drunk, how it was like he could almost forget his problems and the problems of the world, but the morning after had always been horrible: headaches and vomiting and not having the strength to move. He had discovered that one or two drinks was okay, but anymore would make him sick, and he really hadn’t liked that. But then there was Dean, who could down a case of beer or more when he was in a mood. And even though it surely made him feel awful, he just _kept _doing it.__

__Dean lowered the bottle, already half-empty, and peered down at the pictures in his lap. Cas looked over at them, realized that they were photographs of Mary and a much younger Dean, both smiling and looking like they had no care in the world._ _

__“Dean, what’s wrong?” In any other case, Castiel would have smiled looking at these pictures, at seeing Dean so happy. It was good to know that he had been happy once. However, not now when the man was drinking and brooding over them._ _

__Dean sighed heavily, like he was releasing some emotion through it. “It’s not the same, Cas.”_ _

___Well, obviously not, seeing as you are much older now. ____ _

____Cas avoided speaking his thoughts because he knew it would come off as sounding insensitive. He wouldn’t speak now. He would just let Dean talk._ _ _ _

____Dean finally lifted his head to look at him, green eyes swimming with all sorts of emotions. Castiel met his gaze endearingly, to let him know he was listening._ _ _ _

____“It’s… It’s not like how I remembered her,” Dean stated. “And it just… it just doesn’t make sense I guess. I came to terms that I would live my life without a mother decades ago, and here she is. Even weirder, she’s pretty much the same age as me! How do I call someone my age _mom? _” He sounded very clearly distressed.___ _ _ _

______Cas pondered over what to say for a moment. He couldn’t relate at all, never having a mother or being born in the true sense of the word, but at the same time he could sort of understand what was happening._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean’s expression was pleading as he waited for an answer. Was he thinking he wouldn’t get one?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean, you have been living your life with a memory of her,” Cas began, placing what he hoped would be comforting hand on his knee. “And memory can become changed and distorted, until it becomes a fantasy. The image you had of her all your life, might not actually be _her. _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean nodded a little, lips pursed together, then looked away. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. It’s just…” He fingered the beer bottle. “I don’t know.” He lifted it to his mouth again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cas frowned, removed his hand from his knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You just have to give her a chance, Dean. You have to actually get to know her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean swallowed, set the bottle back on the floor. “Yeah.” He met Cas’ eyes again, took his shoulder in a firm, fond grip. “Thanks, Cas.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m always glad to help you, Dean,” Castiel informed him with a little bit of a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean’s hand slid off of his shoulder, and, sensing that the conversation was at an end, he stood to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, Cas?” Dean’s voice stopped him when he was in the doorway. He turned, was met with the man poking his head out from around the counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Could you, um…” He licked his lips, glanced at the floor for a brief second in what looked like a bit of anxiety. “C-Could you stay with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cas broke into a wide smile. “Of course I can stay with you, Dean.” He strode back over and sat down comfortably with the older Winchester, still smiling, happy to give Dean his company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean gave him a small smile and picked up one of the pictures. He tapped it as he began talking. “Now let me tell you about this day. It was great. Kind of crazy too. We were…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
